


Target Practice

by TheCaitalloWrites



Series: The End of the World as We Know It [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Guns, M/M, Shooting Guns, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaitalloWrites/pseuds/TheCaitalloWrites
Summary: The boys take advantage of a peaceful stretch of highway and practice using their new weapons.





	

“Okay,” Kurt told him, “There’s your safety, so flip that down. Pull that back, and that should put a bullet in the chamber.”  
  
The rifle was heavy and felt odd in Adam’s hands as he did as Kurt instructed. He couldn’t help but think about how bizarre the situation was. When he met Kurt months ago, he could never have imagined they’d end up in the middle of an abandoned interstate shooting guns (or attempting to, in Adam’s case) at abandoned and wrecked vehicles. The end of the world sure placed one in some strange situations.  
  
“Lean forward a bit more,” Kurt instructed, placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “Get that gun as snug against your shoulder as you can, so it doesn’t kick you too much.”  
  
Adam nodded and did as he was told. Then, he tried to aim for the target. It was a large, paper target with the a vague silhouette of a person’s top half on it. Within the person-shaped field, there was a large target taking up the abdomen, containing a small spot of red with an “x” in it in the very center. Although the head contained no such target, it was Adam’s focus. No more smashing zombies’ heads in with baseball bats; that was a most unpleasant task for everyone involved.  
  
“You want to put that little thing there roughly where you want the bullet to go,” Kurt said, indicating a small, raised square of metal toward the front of the gun’s long barrel.  
  
Adam nodded and found himself closing one eye as he focused on the task. When he was as confident as he’d ever be about the placement of the shot, he pulled the trigger.  
  
The rifle was loud, louder still since they had neglected to pick up any ear protection. Adam gasped in slight shock, and his ears started ringing. He could see Kurt and their friends complaining similarly. At least it wasn’t as bad as the first shot Kurt had fired, but still it was something they’d have to get used to; they’d all probably suffer some hearing loss, but it was better to lose that than their lives, Adam supposed.  
  
He shook it off and tried to see where his bullet had ended up. He approached the target to get a closer look, and Kurt followed him. Upon closer inspection, he couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. “Not bad for a first try,” he commented, probably a bit too loudly.  
  
He had aimed for what he figured would be the forehead, specifically right between the eyes. The bullet had gone slightly to the left, hitting where an eye might be. Kurt touched where it had hit and responded, “That’s amazing! Great job!”  
  
The praise from Kurt made him grin. “Thanks, love,” he replied, “I reckon I ought to give that another go though, just to ensure I’ve got it.”  
  
He repeated the same process as before, a bit more quickly and less awkwardly. He aimed for the same spot as he had before, and this time he actually got it.  
  
“You’re a natural,” Kurt said, clearly impressed, “You might even be better than me.”  
  
Kurt had already shown them all what he could do, using a different target of the same style to test his new pistol and shotgun. Adam doubted he was as good as Kurt at this, seeing as Kurt got two head-shots and had gotten very close to the bulls-eye with one of his body shots. Still, Adam took the compliment, “I’m not so sure of that, but thanks, love.”  
  
Feeling fairly confident in his abilities with the rifle, he set it aside and got out his pistol. Kurt showed him once again where the safety was, and Adam flicked it downward, turning it off. “This one aims in a similar way to the rifle,” Kurt explained, “See that dot? You want that to be where you want to shoot, and you want to line the square up with the others.”  
  
Adam nodded and assumed a similar stance as he had before, only this gun was held in both hands away from his body. Once aimed, he pulled the trigger.  
  
The shot had gone slightly up and to the left. Kurt assessed this. “Mine went slightly left, too. I don’t know why that is or how to fix it. Try aiming slightly to the right of where you actually want to hit next time.”  
  
“Okay,” Adam said, and he tried again. This time he managed to hit his mark.  
  
“Alright!” Kurt encouraged him, “Great job!” Eyeing the rifle, Kurt said, “We should probably both practice with all of our guns. Let me shoot a couple of times with that, and I’ll show you how to use the shotgun.”  
  
So as not to be confused with Adam’s head-shots, Kurt aimed the rifle at the center of the body. One shot landed in the grey area around the red bulls-eye, and the other hit dead center in the red. Adam had found yet another reason to be thankful he had Kurt.  
  
Then, Kurt handed him the shotgun and showed him how to load it, and how to enable and disable the safety. Safety off, Adam pressed the butt of the gun firmly against his shoulder and took aim. At Kurt’s suggestion, he aimed for the body, since the short range spray of the shotgun would most likely be used to scare or inflict minor injury on human targets rather than zombies, at least when using the type of shells currently loaded into the gun.  
  
Once he’d riddled the target with two more big holes and innumerable tiny ones, he and Kurt took it down and taped up a new one. Then, Adam watched as Kurt showed Elliott and Sebastian the basics of their pistols and tried to figure out how to use the semi-automatic rifle Sebastian had taken.  
  
The pistols seemed to work much like Kurt’s and Adam’s did, and after several minutes of practice, Elliott and Sebastian had gotten the hang of using them and had even managed to land several good shots. All four of them had tried their hand at using the semi-auto, and Adam was surprised to find it wasn’t terribly complicated nor particularly difficult to wield, despite its fearsome appearance. Kurt had to begrudgingly admit that Sebastian had actually picked out a nice weapon, and that the semi-automatic capabilities could very well come in handy, provided he took decent care of the gun to keep it working optimally.  
  
A rustling sound from somewhere on the side of the road told them it was time to pack up and move on, lest they be forced to immediately put their skills to a real test. Still, it had been nice to have a brief reprieve, especially after the difficult days of travel they’d faced recently. Adam affixed the rifle to his backpack, but kept his pistol in hand for now.

  


Next stop: Paramus.


End file.
